Wax Paper, Wrapping Paper
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Obi) Christmases with the Winchester family hadn't been happy or filled with gifts or parties for years.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Obi  
 **Penname:** Obi-Wan's Girl Forever  
 **Character:** Dean Winchester  
 **Other Characters Used:** Sam Winchester, John Winchester (Mentioned)  
 **Rating:** T (swears)  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thank you for always being there, I'm so glad that I got to write for you!

* * *

 **Wax Paper, Wrapping Paper**

 _Christmases with the Winchester family hadn't been happy or filled with gifts or parties for years._

* * *

Christmases with the Winchester family hadn't been happy or filled with gifts or parties since Dean was about four years old. At least, not that John Winchester knew. It had been a long time since they'd had a real family Christmas, a really long time. Nearly fourteen years. But thirteen year old Sam was determined to continue the tradition of a lop-sided tree, hot chocolate, and shitty presents. Their dad was gone on some job and they'd been left alone at the motel with nothing to do since school had let out.

But when Dean came home from hanging out with his latest girlfriend, he found his younger brother nowhere to be found. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for the youngest Winchester, as he'd run away a few times, but he never ever stopped answering his phone. When he was called, he was to know and understand that it meant business.

'Godamnit, it's Christmas Eve. He should be begging me for a tree right now', the eighteen year old thought to himself as he overturned a few more pillows. The door to their motel room opened and his head shot up. "Sam?!"

"What?" The boy returned, walking into the room without a care in the world. He threw his bag down on the bed and started to empty it as fast as possible. "I didn't think you-"

"Where the hell have you been?! I thought you died or ran away or something. Again." Oh yeah, he was in big trouble now. Sam bit his lip.

"If you'd let me finish then I would explain," he protested. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I was just going to get somethings for Christmas..." he trailed off and kicked at the cheaply carpeted floor.

"You could have at least told me. I called you, like, a million times," Dean rolled his eyes.

"My phone died."

"Liar," he crossed his arms.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The brothers shared a grin for a second before the older of the two threw himself down on the bed.

"So, what'd you get? Dad won't be home for days. I got him a real good one this time," he informed with a shrug. "So we're good to go."

"I got wax paper, as traditional, a few presents for you that you're not allowed to peek at this year, and... Lucky Charms." The bags were emptied and the gifts hidden quickly while Dean looked away, taking the box of cereal and proceeding to stuff a few handfuls into his mouth.

"Fine, alright, we went over this already. Jesus," he muttered.

"Blasphemy," Sam accused.

"Sounds like an STD."

Sam scoffed. "Allow me to enlighten you then. Blasphemy means the act or offense of speaking sacrilegiously about God or sacred things."

"Big words, little man."

"I'll assume that's a compliment. Google taught me that one. Now go do something while I wrap up these presents." Dean did as told while Sam proceeded to wrap the three things that he'd managed to get (steal or buy, with the little money and few credit cards that their father had left behind) in the wax paper. When he was finished, he threw them under the tree and sat down on the couch.

"You want some jerky?"

"Gross," he made a face.

"Fine. Merry Christmas, bitch."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
